


Like home

by anpangirl (mik0rin)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Brief appearance of the Shinsengumi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/anpangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's by chance that Gintoki happens to meet Kotarou after so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like home

**Author's Note:**

> Oho so I had this half written and I wished it could've been a lot longer but I just couldn't think of anything else, so let's stick to this. Maybe some other time I'll write something longer with a better plot. Nevetheless, enjoy reading because it was fun writing :
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention that Kagura and Shinpachi are not part of the Yorozuya Gin-chan yet lol but I suppose you guys noticed

Gintoki is leaving the Pachinko after spending the money that he shouldn’t have when he smells something flowery passing by his side and, with the slight turn of his head to take a peek, he sees smooth long black hair fluttering with the wind. A billion things pass by his head - which includes him making a scene and guilt tripping the beauty that just passed into going out with him - and for some reason, the first thing that crosses his mind is: run.

He doesn’t listen to himself though, he’s Sakata Gintoki and if he did something reasonable and not ridiculous, it wouldn’t really be him, so instead of running or just letting it be, he walks behind the long haired babe and reaches out with his right hand, aiming to touch her shoulder or maybe trip and fall on top of her and try to get things done from that scene - things as smoothly talking his way and maybe managing to get her to pay for a parfait because he's just that charming.

The back of his mind keeps on bugging him, but it’s too late when he recognizes the way of walking and the clothing of that person, Gintoki’s hand is already touching _his_ shoulder.

“Sorry, I mistook you by someone else,” he mutters so fast that anyone would barely make out what he just said and tries to flee out of the place and away from that person, he even tries to hide his face, but a familiar call of _Gintoki!_ and a hand on his upper arm stops him. “Z-zura, fancy meeting you here."

"Not Zura, it's Katsura. Anyway, were you trying to strike conversation with me just now?" Kotarou says with a smile Gintoki knows all too well, the one that mocks him but is also very innocent, the smile of a mischievous boy that only wants to get attention. "How long has it been? The last time I saw you we were on the battlefield."

Both hear a whistle coming from the distance and Kotarou gets a strong grip on the loose right sleeve of Gintoki's kimono before the silver haired samurai can do anything and pulls him somewhere else forcefully.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gintoki complains, clearly displeased. "Get your hands off me, I'm busy, can you just let me go?"

With a, perhaps, hurt expression Kotarou backs away, at the same time that a few men dressed with the Shinsengumi uniform pass right beside the alley they're probably hiding at.

"What was that just now?" Gintoki complains some more and glares at Kotarou to add intensity  to his gaze. "Are you a wanted man? I'm really leaving, I hope we won't cross paths again."

"Wait, Gintoki!" Kotarou yells in a pleading tone, but Gintoki's too pissed to listen to a word he's saying.

"Useless," Gintoki mutters when he pulls the door to his house open. "Stupid," he says as he closes it. "Annoying."

_But oddly familiar._

He throws his body to the couch and breathes on the stinky cushion. The silence is thrilling, but it's better than all that noise he had to deal with back to the old - maybe - good days.

Not even five minutes pass and Gintoki is already hearing a knock on his door, he groans. Otose is going to ask him about the rent again and forcefully collect it from where he saves it - the pachinko was the worst idea he had the whole day and it's barely past noon.

"What do you want old hag?" he complains as he pulls the door open and instead of the wrinkled old lady that reeks like cheap nicotine and booze, he sees the man he just left behind. "What do you want, Zura?"

"It's not Zura-"

"Hush, it doesn't matter," he clasps his mouth with a hand and sighs before letting him in. "Why are you here? Did you _stalk_ me?"

"I merely followed your steps until you got into this shabby looking place and assumed it was your residence," Kotarou says as Gintoki closes the door and passes by him, stumbling his way to the couch once again and watching as his old friend takes a seat on the floor, right next to the where he's lying down. "What have you been doing? And what is the Yorozuya Gin-chan?"

"Nothing that matters to you," Gintoki mumbles into the sleeve of his kimono. "I am the one who makes questions here, that's my house. Why were you being followed by the police?"

"Well, that's very simple," Kotarou replies and Gintoki raises his head, picking up interest on knowing what all of that was about. "I'm a Joui patriot."

"You're a terrorist?!" Gintoki's eyes widen and he sits up, pointing a finger as Kotarou looks calm, calmer than he should. "Get the hell out of here, you're so troublesome, I don't want to go to jail for keeping a wanted man into my house."

Kotarou doesn't get up and even takes one pack out of the sleeve of his haori and Gintoki stares at it like it can explode at any given opportunity.

"It's just nmaibo," Kotarou explains due to the silence and Gintoki breathes out, relieved. " _This_ one is an explosive," he says taking another one from the other sleeve. "Though, now I'm not really sure which is which…"

"Out!" Gintoki shouts. "Get out and I hope you eat the actual bomb and vanish. Damn it."

"Oh Gintoki," Kotarou says and Gintoki doesn't like the way his name sounds coming from the black haired man's mouth, it's too familiar, too warm and it aches, he leaves the couch and takes him by the arm, forcing Kotarou to stand up and leading him to the door, one of the candy drops to the floor and Gintoki jumps away from it, afraid of being blown to pieces. "So this is the actual candy."

"Take this candy and shove it up your ass." Gintoki picks it from the ground and throws it outside, suddenly, there's a loud boom and smoke coming from the street, Gintoki flinches and is forced to pull Kotarou back inside, handling him like a puppet, running to his room and shoving him inside the small closet. Someone knocks on his door and he has to quickly answer it to not make it looks suspicious.

"What was that?" Otose yells at him, cigarette on her right hand and Gintoki leans his shoulder on the doorframe and fakes innocence.

"The Edo people are nuts,” Gintoki comments and Otose glares at him before blowing smoke to his face and making her way back to the bar. “Stupid old hag.”

“I can still hear you.”

“Good,” he says and slams the door shut, he bumps into Kotarou and sighs. "Who said you could get out of the hiding place? What if anyone saw you?"

"Nobody saw me," he says confident and Gintoki thtows his hands up and gives up, trying to get back to his lazy state from before. "Can I stay over? I don't really have a place to go back to."

_No._

"Do whatever you want." he says and waves a hand, Gintoki leaves the place and once he's in his room he sits down on his futon and runs a hand through his face and then through his hair. What has he done?

"Thank you, Gintoki." he hears from the living room and as much as he wishes, he can't help but smile a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
